Starlight Angel
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo, powerless is dragged into Hueco Mundo. And when the Princes of Hueco Mundo find him, they must find help him regain what he has lost and they learn a few things about him. GrimmIchiShiro YAOI  Rating will change
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo lost his powers. That final battle with Aizen devastated them. Ichigo couldn't even see a simple plus now. But he has lived without seeing them for almost 3 years. He still had his human friends and some Shinigami friends. But he missed his Hollow. He missed Tensa and Old man Zangetsu. He missed fighting and hunting Hollows. He missed going to the Soul Society and visiting everyone. He missed fighting with Ishida over who was better. He even missed the war, all the friends he made, all the enemies he fought, the places he saw, the battles he won and lost. Ichigo sighed, getting up. Today was his 18th birthday. Rukia was throwing him a party and refused to take no for an answer. Ichigo got dressed in a plain white dress shirt and black slacks. He never thought he wasn't going to make it to the party he didn't want to go to.

Ichigo was walking down the streets of the town he knew so well. Rocking out to the music on his ipod, he didn't notice the Garganta opening behind him. He didn't notice the Hollow creeping after him. He didn't seem to know he was in danger till the spilt second before he was grabbed and thrown against a wall. His vision blurred, ipod smashing at the impact. Ichigo tried to lift his head to see his attacker but nothing. Only blackness followed.

"I can't believe this…Rukia throws him a party and he doesn't even show up" Renji hissed.

"I am going to kill him…he promised he would come" Rukia pouted.

"Calm down…maybe Kurosaki-kun is running late" Orihime suggested.

"Over an hour late?" Ishida rolled his eyes.

"I am going to get him, drag his idiotic ass here" Renji sighed.

Ichigo's eyes flew open. He looked around the desert like place. Wait. NO. Ichigo felt sick. He was in Hueco Mundo. He didn't see anything. But that was more of a bad thing. He couldn't know if anything was following him. He groaned. He was defenseless. And couldn't see or hear a thing of these beasts. Suddenly he was shoved to the ground, he squeaked. His head was pressed to the dusty sand. Well now he REALLY couldn't see. Ichigo turned his head just enough to breathe. He heard the sound of clothes ripping and he squeaked, trying to kick or scream. A clawed hand scratched near Ichigo's mouth before effectively stopping his scream. Another clawed hand grabbed his wrists, cutting them in the process while a heavy lower half crushed Ichigo's legs, numbing them to unmoveable. Ichigo was terrified. Salty tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. A low, frightened whimper came from under the 'hand' that covered his bleeding mouth. Ichigo felt sharp teeth biting at his neck and a slimy tongue over his face. Ichigo was breathing heavily, his vision blurring even more from the sand and tears. Ichigo closed his eyes, ignoring the pain. Suddenly the weight, the holdings were gone. Ichigo couldn't free them. He looked up, blinking to clear his vision. He saw two blurry outlines fighting. Were those Hollows? Ichigo had a sudden headache. He knew he couldn't just lay here and wait for them to finish. The orangette got up on shaky feet. He raced away as fast as he could, which was more like a limp than anything. Thankfully the Hollows were too busy trying to kill each other, they didn't notice their prey escaping.

Ichigo had been running for a while. He didn't know how long. He wanted stop but he didn't trust the place around him. He saw no more blurry outlines. He is sure that means no more Hollows. For now at least. The orangette was still tense though. He was weak and defenseless at the moment. He wouldn't get so lucky next time. A flash at his side along with a mild pain. Ichigo was now alert, straining his eyes to find his attacker. A frontal attack had Ichigo on his back, groaning slightly. Whatever was attacking was playing with him. Ichigo struggled back to his feet. A jaw grabbed Ichigo by his shirt, throwing him. Ichigo's vision flickered black as he slammed into a…something hard. Ichigo tilted his head. His eyes widen at the rock structure. A cave. A blurry outline walked towards him. Ichigo could make out a powerful jaw with razor sharp teeth, and beady, devious, soulless eyes. Ichigo shivered, trying to back up. His heart was racing. He didn't want to die. Scratch that. He didn't want to be eaten. In ANY sense. The blurry outline grew closer. Ichigo suddenly fell back. He found the entrance. And ended up smacking his head on the hard floor. With Ichigo seeing stars, he didn't see the Hollow pounce at him. The Hollow held him down, a claw on the orangette's neck. Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed. He was losing air quickly. And Living didn't seems so important anymore. Nothing seemed important anymore. And with that Ichigo slipped in the darkness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow was following his brother. His younger, annoying little brother who happened to also be his best friend. When the white haired male ducked in a cave, Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. He followed. He was surprised when he saw Shiro holding Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami who defeated him a few years ago. Then Grimmjow remembered Ichigo beat him cuz he had Shiro's power at that time. And now Shiro was very protective of the smaller, orange haired male because of the year they were bonded. Even after being separated from him for almost 3 years. Shiro nuzzled his 'counterpart'. "Any idea why he is back in Hueco Mundo" Shiro asked, obviously concerned about the well being of the orangette.

"Probably got dragged here because he would be a tasty meal" Grimmjow shrugged.

Shiro growled lowly. "Look he's safe now, don't get pissed at me" Grimmjow snapped.

Suddenly brown eyes snapped openly. Fear filled those eyes. "Hello?" a small, nervous voice asked.

"King" Shiro's eyes lighten up, hugging the surprised orangette.

Ichigo stared at what he saw as a blurry outline. Shiro nuzzled Ichigo's neck. The orangette screamed, pushing away. He fell to the ground, scramming away. Back to the wall, he stared at the Hollows. "Stay away from me" he screamed, eyes screwing shut. Tears were prickling the corners of his eyes. Shiro moved closer, placing a gentle hand on top of Ichigo's head. Ichigo tensed slightly. Shiro gently petted the orangette's head. Ichigo made a purring like noise, relaxing. Shiro pulled the orangette closer, onto his lap. Ichigo seemed happy with being on the ablino's lap as long as the hand continued to stroke his head comfortingly and lovingly.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to fall asleep in Shiro's hold. Ichigo cuddled up with him. Shiro stood, holding his King bridal style. Grimmjow sighed. "Are we keeping him?" he asked.

"I will not anyone hurt or touch my King" Shiro replied, pushing out of the cave.

Grimmjow knew he meant it. He sighed and followed. These next few days while everyone adjusted to the orangette being there would be hell, Shiro snapping at anyone and everyone.

Shiro kept Ichigo in his room. He refused to leave the room unless Ichigo was on his back or in his arms. No one except for Szayel or Grimmjow really bothered them. Szayel to check on Ichigo's wounds and Grimmjow to keep his brother company. Ichigo had been here 2 days and hadn't woke up once. In those 2 days, all his many cuts, scratches, bruises, and aches faded to nothing. The only 'wound' that stayed were two bumps on his back.

At the moment, Shiro was sleeping with Ichigo in his arms, spooning. Grimmjow had come in with dinner. Ichigo and Shiro curled close enough to be mistaken for lovers. Which they might be. Grimmjow set the food down and walked over to the bed. Grimmjow then became aware of a pair of fawn brown eyes watching him. Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo. Ichigo then started to wiggle in Shiro's tight grip. Shiro blinked awake and released Ichigo who scooted away and sat up. He looked confused. "…Ummm…what are you? And why do you look like outlines?" Ichigo asked.

"We are Hollows…Arrancars…and you just can't see us very well" Shiro replied, sitting up as well.

Ichigo was looking between the two Hollows. "Shiro…he can barely see us, he can't hear us" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

Shiro got up, got some paper and a pen and came back to the bed. He wrote: _We are Arrancars, a type of Hollow. You can't really see us very well, it's a trick of the eyes._

Ichigo nodded slightly. "…Do we know each other well?" Ichigo asked.

_Yes_

"…what should I call?"

_I'm Shiro…Grimmjow is the other_

"I'm…" Ichigo trailed off. "I'm…ummm" he struggled for a name.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

"Ichigo?"

_Yeah_

"Why can't he remember his own name?" Shiro asked.

"He might have hit his head or something and lost his memories" Grimmjow shrugged. Immediately Shiro's eyes widen and he grabbed Ichigo into a bone-crushing hug. Ichigo squeaked, panic filling his veins till he noticed the white male wasn't trying to hurt him. The orangette slowly relaxed before finally resting his arms around Shiro in an awkward hug. Grimmjow sighed, getting up. "Don't forgot to feed him…he hasn't eaten in a bit" he stated. Then the bluenette got up and left, leaving Ichigo and Shiro alone. Shiro and Ichigo stayed in their hug for a few more minutes before Ichigo finally pushed Shiro away. Ichigo stared at the blurry outline he saw of Shiro. "What do you keep grabbing me and hugging me and touching me" Ichigo asked, blushing.

_I love ya Kingy_

Ichigo looked ready to faint from those words. "Huh?"

_I love ya…simple as that_

Ichigo was speechless. He fell back on the bed, processing this in his head. "Ummm…did I ever say I liked you back?" Ichigo asked, nervous and flushed. He hoped that Shiro didn't lie about the answer as he listened to the soft scratch of the pen.

_Never told ya before now_

Ichigo rolled over to stare at the outline before slowly nodding. "Oh" he stated, sort of crestfallen. Then he watched Shiro get up from the bed. Ichigo paniced, was Shiro leaving him alone? Ichigo's mind slowed again when Shiro picked up the plate of food and turned back to return to Ichigo.

They ate in silence. Conversation was hard so it was an awkward meal. Ichigo tried to keep his food neat as he ate but it wasn't going too well. Ichigo squeaked for the millionth time as Shiro licked up the scraps around his mouth. "Will you stop that" Ichigo whined. Shiro grinned, not that Ichigo saw. He decided to leave the orangette be till at least dinner was over.

After dinner was done, Ichigo set his plate on the side table and shifted to lie down. Shiro was almost immediately at Ichigo's side, spooning the orangette. Ichigo blushed. Shiro grinned, pulling Ichigo closer. He could feel those bumps on the orangette's back pressing against his chest.

**I bet most of you thought they were only helping Ichi regain his sights to see them. Nope, they have to help with the memories as well**

**And how do you think Ichigo healed some fast? He's Human without his Shinigami powers so .**

**Anyway REVIEW I think I know what the next chapter gonna be...but I have to ask. Should I continue with short timeskips or do a large one with flashbacks of the important parts?**

**I repeat REVIEW OR I WILL BE VERY VERY VERY VERY MAD...REVIEW POWERS**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came too quickly. Ichigo's sight and hearing had improve overnight. He could see the outlines, no longing blurry and the voices of the other beings he could hear, just not as loud as normal. The only thing he could see perfectly was the eyes.

Shiro and Ichigo were heading to breakfast, Ichigo clung to Shiro's arm and side like he thought someone was gonna steal him away. Ichigo had his head tilted up, so he could stare at the eerie, yet beautiful molten gold on black eyes. He really liked those eyes. Shiro glanced at him and smirked. Ichigo blushed and tore his look from his eyes. Shiro's smirk grew and he went into the dining room. Many of the Arrancars looked surprised. They didn't except Shiro to bring Ichigo anywhere. Plus Szayel hasn't given him the okay to walk around yet.

Shiro sat Ichigo at a table, but was having trouble keeping Ichigo sitting down. Ichigo didn't want his comfort to walk away, even for a minute. Grimmjow stood from his table and went over to Shiro and Ichigo. "Arguing already?" he teased.

Shiro growled softly, not liking the joke. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, pulling his younger brother slightly. Shiro fell on a chair and Ichigo immediately was on his lap, purring. Grimmjow snorted and turned to go get some food for the two.

By the time Grimmjow returned with food, Ichigo was trying to hide from Szayel's calculating glaze by burrowing his head in Shiro's chest. Ichigo didn't like Szayel's mustard colored eyes. He was shivering. Grimmjow set down the food. Nel just bounced over. "Is Itsygo going to be okay?" she asked.

Shiro nodded, gently petting the younger male's orange hair. Ichigo slowly stopped shivering and fell asleep. Shiro continued to pet him, smiling down at him.

_Ichigo was sitting in a room. He looked up slightly, blinking at the two figures in front of him. One was male, bright sunrise orange hair spiked out in sharp almost rays. His eyes seemed to be a mix of brown, amber, and gold that held only happiness as they were directed towards Ichigo. The male had lightly tanned skin and was dressed simply in a light blue button up, white dress pants, and deep blue boots. To the male's side was a light light blonde haired woman with deep, night sky blue eyes. She was pale but her skin seemed to shine. The woman was dressed in a black as night cocktail dress with golden stilettos. The pair both glowed, with a white light. They were so different but so the same. Like the sun and the moon. The woman smiled at Ichigo, her eyes twinkling with happiness and mischief. "Ichigo…not yet" she stated, her voice smooth and calm._

_Suddenly the scene changed. Ichigo was surrounded by things. All shapes and sizes, all staring at him hungrily. One lunched at him. He screamed. Pain. He felt pain. This was a dream? And he felt pain. Ichigo let out a silent scream as more things jumped on him. More pain. Danger. Ichigo screamed this time. "Choose one you selfish bitch…you aren't special, you are a mistake. Nothing more. You don't even deserve one, let alone two." A voice snarled._

Ichigo sat up, his heart racing. He felt the lingering pain, but no markings. He looked around the room. This was Shiro's room but no Shiro. Ichigo slid from the bed. He went to the door and out. He started down the hall, looking for Shiro quietly and shyly. He quietly opened a door to see if Shiro was there. No Shiro, but there was Grimmjow. Ichigo leaned on the door a bit to see him better. The door suddenly swung in. Ichigo squeaked as he crashed to the floor. Grimmjow rushed over to him. Ichigo blushed. "You okay?" the bluenette asked.

"…Y-yeah" Ichigo stuttered. He was pulled to his feet.

"Shiro is on a mission…he should be back later today" Grimmjow stated.

"Can I stay with you till then" Ichigo blurted out.

Grimmjow blinked. "Sure" he replied. He let Ichigo in, closing the door behind him. Ichigo stood awkwardly. Grimmjow sat back down on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at Ichigo. "You can sit down" he snorted. Ichigo sat on the bed, glancing at Grimmjow with a slight blush.

Shiro just got from his mission, and Ichigo wasn't in his room. He was rushing around Las Noches, looking for the orangette. He stopped to ask his brother to help him. "GRIMMJ-" He trailed off. Laying on Grimmjow's bed was Grimmjow sleeping on his back with Ichigo comfortingly draping himself over Grimmjow. Shiro stared for a moment before smirking. He didn't mind sharing. Then he turned and left them to sleep.

It had been about a week since that day. Ichigo had gotten Grimmjow and Shiro to both agree to sleep with him. He slept between the brothers, purring softly.

Shiro suddenly woke to a loud screaming. He noticed Ichigo was missing. He kicked Grimmjow up the head to wake him up before heading to where the screaming where was coming from.

Shiro got about half between his room, where the trio slept, and Szayel's room when he found Ichigo. The orangette was laying on the floor, on his side, screaming. The bumps on his back seemed to be rippling, blood rolling out and down his back. Shiro rushed over to Ichigo, sitting down next to him just as Grimmjow arrived. "Get Szayel" Shiro snapped.

Grimmjow nodded and went to get the pink haired scientist. Ichigo moved closer to the albino, burrowing his head in Shiro's chest. He still screamed. Shiro hugged him close, trying to comfort him. Footsteps. Szayel had arrived. Szayel kneeled next to Shiro, examining Ichigo's back. Shiro felt wetness on his chest. Ichigo was crying from the pain. Shiro started to run his fingers through the orangette's hair in hopes of soothing him and the pain.

Suddenly Ichigo let out a shrill scream. The bloody bumps on his back ripped open, giving birth to a bloody mess. That mess spread out, blood flying and dripping off. Ichigo passed out against Shiro. What now lay on Ichigo's back were a pair of small, slight bloody, black as night, feathery wings. The wings of an Angel.

**And the title makes some sense now ^^ Ichi is an Angel *cheers* and in love with the brothers xD**

**Gonna do some short timeskips for the next few chapters then a large one for later**

**Any questions?**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow came into the room quietly. He was surprised to find Shiro still asleep next to the newly winged Ichigo. Grimmjow set down the food, he had just gotten along with the book Szayel found about Angels. Suddenly Ichigo yawned and wiggled from Shiro's grip. He crawled over to Grimmjow and slipped onto the bluenet's lap. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and went back to sleep, head nuzzled in Grimmjow's shoulder.

Grimmjow gently ran his fingers through the younger's hair. Ichigo purred in respond. Shiro woke up and pouted. "Why does he do that" he asked.

"Who knows."

Shiro pursed his lips before stealing the book about angels from Grimmjow. "What's this?" he asked.

"A book"

"About"

"Angels"

"We should read it" Shiro chirped.

"How about we eat first…you look paler than normal" Grimmjow snorted.

"Food?" Ichigo asked, groggily.

"Yeah…morning" Grimmjow replied. Ichigo turned, sitting up before snuggling into Grimmjow's chest again.

It took a bit, but Grimmjow got Ichigo to actually wake up and eat. He also kept Shiro from licking the food off of Ichigo. A good morning for him. Ichigo finished first. He stretched like a cat, his wings stretching as well. Shiro opened the book.

_Most people would say Angels and white wings is only logical as it is the color of purity. But most Angels have black wings. This is because most angels are betas. An alpha angel has white wings but a beta has black. Why? Black is a color of evil and darkness. Betas can be a bit dark. Especially Angel betas, they are masterminds._

"What's a beta?" Ichigo asked.

"Submissive" Shiro chuckled, kissing Ichigo's nose.

The oranget squeaked and covered his nose. "…I am not a beta then" he snapped, blushing.

"You are too Ichi…that blush says it all" Shiro teased.

"Shut up" Ichigo snapped.

He continued to read. _Beta Angels are very rare, but an alpha angel is rarer. This is why a beta angel will naturally try to mate with an alpha of another race. Mostly commonly with humans but Angels have mated with Shinigami as well. Though very few angels are willing to mate with a hollow._

"Is there anything NOT about mating" Ichigo whined.

Shiro shrugged. Grimmjow took the book and flipped through the pages. He found something about the creation of angels and handed it to Ichigo.

_The creation of angels is simple. It started with a lonely god. He had 3 children, each with a domain (Earth, Heaven, and Hell). But other than his children, who almost never came to see him, he was completely alone. So he created a new race. He called them angels, they were his companions. They also helped him link to his children again._

_There are 3 main types of angels. The first is the most common, the one the humans have seen. They tend to look the most human and can easily fold their wings to hide them and walk among humans, no one ever thinking of them anything but a simple human. The second is the more animalistic angels; they tend to live either in Hueco Mundo, hunting and killing Hollows for fun or in Hell, torturing the sinners. But they also live in jungles and deep in forest and in the oceans of Earth. The third kind of angel is the most dangerous and the least common. Not much is known about them, other than they have both of the previous mentioned ways but amplified and they tend to be vicious and violent if angered but are extremely loyal to their 'masters'. Though they have been known to kill anyone they see as a threat to them or their master._

"What kind am I?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Guess we will find out sooner or later" he replied.

Ichigo pouted at that answer. Then he flipped through the pages, looking for something interesting about his kind. He stopped and stared at a picture he found. It was two young angels. One was a male with orange hair and eyes that glittered with brown, gold, and amber. The other was a female, light almost white blonde hair and dark blue eyes. They were the two people from his dream, just younger. Ichigo continued to stare at the picture.

Shiro looked at the picture too. "What is it King?" he asked.

"I saw these two in a dream" Ichigo replied.

Then he shook his head slightly. He started to look for things again. His eyes lit up when he found some pictures of Angels fighting. He felt alive, just looking at it. He wanted to do it too. His blood was already singing, waiting for a fight to begin. He turned his attention to both of the Arrancars, his eyes widen a bit and beginning to sparkle. His beta blood would make sure he got what he wanted, and give the alphas hell till he got it.

**The italic is the stuff from the book**

**Now I want you to try to answer these questions**

**What kind of Angel do you think Ichigo is?**

**Who do you think those angels from the picture/Ichigo's dream are?**

**Do you think Ichigo will really make Grimm and Shiro's lives hell? (if you answer no, then you are wrong xD)**

**Next, I am going to do a rather large timeskip, but Ichigo will tell you the basics of what happened**

**Review plz**


	5. Chapter 5

_I have been here for about a year. I still have no memories of a life before this one. Szayel thinks it might be the angel blood that runs through my veins that makes me forget. Anyway, my wings are now full-grown. They are long, thin, and still black. They are wings build for speed, and I can fly extremely fast with them. Shiro said that is I fly faster than I did in my Bankai. Not sure what that is, a part of past I guess. Also, after a bit of begging Shiro and Grimm taught me swordsmanship. I caught onto it quickly, again probably a part of my past. I got good enough to beat Grimmjow and Shiro…at the same time. They were damn surprised. I would have probably lost if I didn't have the speed to avoid their attacks. Though I feel a bit bad since Shiro started to whine about how I didn't love them cuz I beat their asses. Well until he and Grimm made it extremely hard to move. Stupid night activities. What was I talking about again? Oh yeah. What has happened during my year or so here. Right now Shiro and Grimm are talking about making an ally ship with the Soul Society. Though I don't know who the Soul Society are, Shiro refers to them as uptight idiots who barely won the war. Don't know what the war is either. But whatever I guess._

_Oh this is a 'diary' or something. Szayel wants me to write down stuff so I don't go crazy. Or something. It seems I'm the 3__rd__ and most rare kind of angel, and we can go crazy so this is suppose to keep me sane. And it seems that I unconsciously made Grimmjow and Shiro my masters. Okay I don't think this is helping much, now I just want to tear Shiro and Grimmjow apart, bit by bit until they die or at least beg for mercy. I am going for a fly around the desert._

Ichigo threw his journal and pen aside and went to the window, hopping out and flying off.

* * *

><p>"Any idea where he is?" Grimmjow asked his younger brother.<p>

"Well I can tell you where he's NOT" Shiro whined.

Grimmjow sighed. Ichigo kept disappearing and it was getting a bit annoying. It wouldn't be a problem if Ichigo took someone else whenever he went out or told someone where he would be. The bluenet saw Ichigo as his mate and his mate disappearing WASN'T something he liked.

Then he heard the door open and Ichigo came in, his wings folded over his back. The oranget froze when he saw his two mates glaring at him. "What?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"Where have you been" Grimmjow growled.

"Out" Ichigo replied.

"And where exactly is out" Grimmjow asked, eye twitching. He had been worried about Ichigo and the oranget didn't understand that.

"Just out" Ichigo snapped. Grimmjow blinked upon seeing small tears starting to ball up in the amber eyes of his mate. The bluenet knew it took a lot to make Ichigo cry, and if he did it was in private. "I thought I was your mate, not your slave…I have the right to come and go as I please…I'm not hurt" Ichigo whimpered. Grimmjow could tell it was fake, and he knew it was to get Shiro to come to the oranget's rescue.

On cue, Shiro scowled at Grimmjow and pulled Ichigo into a tight, warm embrace. "He's fine Grimmjow…can't you be nice to him?" the albino growled. Ichigo smiled slightly in Shiro's shoulder. Hook, line, and sink.

Grimmjow sighed. Shiro was the affectionate mate, bending to Ichigo's will on _everything_. Shiro was probably trying to make up for the year when he was always trying to kill Ichigo so the oranget would get stronger, not that Ichigo remembered that but Shiro did and that was enough reason to Shiro. Plus Shiro absolutely adored his 'King', he was worse than a lovesick puppy.

Grimmjow was the over-protective and extremely possessive mate. The most important things were his mate and his family, at the moment that only consisted of Shiro since their sister and parents were long dead. Grimmjow sighed, moving towards his mate and brother. He pulled both of them in a tight hug. Guess he could take a page from Shiro's book for once.

Ichigo smiled at his mates. "I love you Shi, Grimm" he purred.

Both of the alphas smiled, both kissing of Ichigo's cheeks. Ichigo's smile grew, his heart bubbling with happiness. The door opened. Ulquiorra stepped in, he blinked slightly upon seeing Ichigo but recovered quickly. "I see you found Ichigo" the black haired male stated. Ichigo grinned to himself, he had finally broke Ulquiorra's habit of calling him queen, princess, and Ichigo-sama.

"Yup" Shiro chirped, tightening his grip on Ichigo with a soft purr. "Can we help you or something?" he added.

"…You two are suppose to be going to the Soul Society again today" Ulquiorra sighed.

"…I don't wanna go…why can't only Grimmjow go…he's the King, I'm only the prince" Shiro pouted.

"You are a member of the royal family so you have to go" Ulquiorra sighed.

As soon as the black haired male saw Ichigo's eyes light up, he realized his mistake. "I'm both Shiro and Grimmjow's mate…so I would be a part of the royal family too…so I would have to go too" Ichigo chirped, excitedly.

"…Uh well Ichi, you should probably check with Szayel before you go across dimensions" Shiro suggested.

Ichigo pouted but nodded, taking flight and heading to Szayel's lab. "You couldn't come up with a better reason" Grimmjow growled at their smaller advisor before jogging after his mate.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Shiro walked through the Rukongai with Ulquiorra following them silently, like they did every time they came to the Soul Society to talk with the Shinigami. But at the moment, both Shiro and Grimmjow had matching black eyes given to them by their beloved mate who was between the rulers of Hueco Mundo with a smug grin as he walked with a swag to his hips. That's what they got for trying to keep Ichigo in Las Noches, even after Szayel's approved the oranget to go the Soul Society with them.<p>

Like normal, most of the residents avoided them as they approached the Seireitei. Just as they entered, a voice called out to them, well one of them. "ICHIGO?"

The oranget stiffed as he was tackled to the ground.

**CLIFFY OF DOOM**

**Okay so this had a long timeskip...about a year**

**Ichigo's a bitch XD Poor Grimmjow and Shiro**

**Anyway, who do you think just tackled Ichigo?**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Also, just wondering...which of my stories is your fave and why? Please, please, please answer this**


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly the small woman he had tackled Ichigo flew off of him. Ichigo shot into the air, hovering in the air a good 20 feet above their heads.

"…Well this is just great" Shiro said dramatically, laying his pale hand over his face with a loud sigh. "We can blame emo and midget, right?" he added, glancing at his older brother.

Rukia stared up at Ichigo in shock. It took a moment, but she regained herself. "Ichigo, it's me. Rukia!" she called.

The oranget's eyes just seemed to widen and he twitched uncomfortably. "…Someone disarmed him, right? Because last time, I got a sword in my gut…and that hurts like a bitch" Shiro asked.

"We aren't idiots Shiro" Grimmjow growled.

By now Shinigami were starting to notice the commotion. A few lieutenants and captains were showing up as well. Many noticed Ichigo, floating in the air. Ichigo was twitching; playing with his light blue sleeves of his sweater at all the attention he was given.

"Kurosaki is an angel" Byakuya asked, shocked and showing it.

"…Ichigo, please come down…what's wrong?" Rukia called worriedly.

"HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP" Shiro yelled.

Silence followed that statement. "Ichigo's having some memory trouble and a bunch of people he doesn't know around him is freaking him…some of those people talking to him is scaring him more" Shiro stated.

Grimmjow had flashed up to Ichigo and came back down with the oranget clinging to him like a lifeline. "Can we just have that treaty meeting now" Grimmjow asked, petting the orange locks of his mate.

Byakuya nodded and led the 4 males to the meeting hall along with the lieutenants and captains and other Shinigami allowed in the meeting.

"Before we start the actual meeting on our treaty…May we ask where and how you got a hold on Kurosaki" Byakuya asked shortly after everyone had arrived.

"About a year ago, he almost got killed by a Hollow…and since he was suffering from memory loss we planned on keeping him with us till he regained his memories. Then he turned out to be an angel and wanted to stay with us…so he's been with us since" Shiro explained as he kept pulling Ichigo's hands from the oranget's hair. Then he looked at the young angel. "Don't play with your hair, it's a nervous habit and there isn't a need for you to be nervous" the albino scolded.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes before he sharply pulled on Shiro's white hair. The albino hissed in pain and the oranget retreated to sit next to Grimmjow. The oranget stuck his tongue out at his white mate, hanging over Grimmjow's shoulders, wings relaxed on his back.

The Shinigami were a bit surprised to see Ichigo so relaxed and playful with his past enemies. But before anyone could voice this, Yamamoto started their treaty meeting

About halfway through the meeting, Shiro, who rarely spoke at these kinds of things, asked if he and Ichigo could be dismissed. That was a surprise since the two had been arguing before the meeting. Even more surprisingly, Yamamoto gave permission for them to leave. Ichigo smiled widely, pushing off of Grimmjow's back and flying to Shiro before landing and hanging on Shiro's back. The two boys left and the meeting continued.

Shiro and Ichigo were walking around the Seireitei. Well Shiro was walking, Ichigo was flying. Shiro was pointing out places as they went and Ichigo was soaking in the information. "Shiro" Ichigo suddenly interrupted.

"Hmmm?" Shiro hummed, looking at Ichigo. The angel floated over to him, kissing his still slightly purplish eye. "You didn't want me to come because you knew they knew me and it would scare me…thanks Shiro" Ichigo purred, nuzzling Shiro's face.

Shiro chuckled, grabbing Ichigo around his waist and pulling the oranget close to him. "Your welcome my adorable angel" Shiro purred.

Ichigo made an animalistic purring sound. Shiro smiled, starting to walk again, carrying his angel.

"Hey Shiro…did I have a family before I came to Las Noches?" Ichigo asked, cuddling his head into the crook of Shiro's neck.

"Yeah…if you want we could go see them after Grimmjow gets out of the meeting" the albino replied.

"What are they like?" Ichigo yawned, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Well your dad's crazy but he loves ya…one of your sisters is super sweet and kind while the other is more rude and strong-willed" Shiro replied.

"What about my mom?" Ichigo asked.

"…She passed away when you were 8" Shiro replied quietly.

"Oh" Ichigo sniffed. The albino pulled the winged male closer. "Shiro…were they angels too?" the orange haired male asked.

"I don't think so" Shiro replied.

"…So they probably weren't my real family?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry…probably not" Shiro sighed.

"Its fine Shi" Ichigo responded, a sad echo to his soft voice.

The meeting had finally ended and Grimmjow went to go find his mate and brother. Ulquiorra followed the bluenet more slowly.

The Shinigami watched. Many of them were thinking about Ichigo. For such a long time they had thought Ichigo was a human with some Shinigami and Hollow blood, but to now find out Ichigo was an angel. This bought up many questions. Was the rest of Ichigo's family angels? Had Isshin or Masaki been angels? Why were his wings hidden? How? Maybe Ichigo was adopted, but if he was then who was his real parents? If he was adopted, why was he given to Isshin? So many questions swirled around the Shinigami.

Angels were so rare, they were only a few dozen left in all 3 of the worlds. Ichigo was one of the last Angels. Probably the last of his specimen of angel.

"Shiro, you need to learn how to say no to him" Grimmjow growled.

"You tell him that he can't keep it then" Shiro snapped back.

Many of the Shinigami looked over to see Grimmjow, Shiro, and Ichigo. And in Ichigo's arms was a small child, probably only 1 or 2. The child had strawberry red hair and mismatched eyes. The left was grassy green while the right was sky blue. "Ichigo, you know how much responsible they are, right?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo nodded, pulling the child closer to his chest. "C'mon Grimmjow…he's been taking care of those little Hollows for over 3 months…he can take care of another pet" Shiro chirped.

Shiro didn't see Grimmjow's fist coming till it smacked it over the head and he went crashing to the ground. "IT'S A HUMAN CHILD NOT A FUCKING DOG OR CAT" the bluenet yelled  
>Ichigo rolled his eyes, going and standing near Ulquiorra while the brothers started to wrestle on the ground. "Do they do this often?" Byakuya asked Ulquiorra.<p>

"Very" Ulquiorra sighed as the child was shoved in his arms and his Zanpakto was stole by Ichigo.

Ichigo went over to the royalty of Hueco Mundo, slicing the sharp sword between them. The boys broke apart, eyeing Ichigo's warily. "Stop fighting you idiots" the oranget snarled, eyes giving all a redish glow.

The two alphas gulped, shivering slightly. Rule 1 of Hueco Mundo, never piss off the bitch unless you want die.

"I see he turned out to be a bitch" a voice from above them sighed.

"He's a beta angel…of course he's a bitch" another voice scolded the first one.

All of the Shinigami gasped, dropping to a knee and bowing their heads. Ichigo hadn't heard either of the voices and was still yelling and swinging the sword at Grimmjow and Shiro.

"T-the Spirit King" Yamamoto stammered.

**Cliffy xD**

**Hate me? Well you have that right actually xD**

**Hope you enjoyed because this is the last time I will be updating a story here...I am tired of not getting many reviews and I'm done with it...sorry to those of you who review but I feel like I should be getting more reviews... sorry**

**April Fool's day...REVIEW or this might be for reals**


	7. Chapter 7

It took a minute but Ichigo calmed down and his alphas could feel a bit safer. The oranget returned Ulquiorra's Zanpakto to him and gathered up the red haired toddler. Then he noticed that the Shinigami were all kneeling to something. He turned and his jaw dropped.

In front of him were two humanoid forms. The first was an oranget male with spiky hair, eyes mixed with brown, gold, and amber, lightly tanned skin that glowed with health and warmth, a small toothy grin across his lips. The second was a female with light almost white blonde hair, dark eyes filled with joy and a bit of mystery, shining but pale skin, and a wide childish grin.

The male was dressed simply in black jeans, a white dress shirt, black boots, and a sparkling black crown that sat tilted on his head. The female was wearing a light orange sundress, black sandals, and a silver tiara.

"Hi~" the female chirped, waving like an idiot.

The Shinigami were silent as well as Ichigo and his group except for the soft gurgling of the red haired child in Ichigo's arms. "I SAID HI" the female yelled, dark blue eyes icy.

Many of the Shinigami jumped and murmured greetings. The female grinned and then went onto hanging on the Spirit King. Ichigo was still staring with wide eyes and an opened jaw. "Spirit King, is there something we can do for you?" Yamamoto asked, nervously.

"Calm down…we are just coming to visit the Soul Society…nothing to be alarmed 'bout" the oranget floating in the sky sighed, smiling softly.

Then the pair floated down, landing a few feet in front of the Shinigami. The female with curious dark blue eyes and her light blonde ponytail swinging looked over the Shinigami to where Ichigo was with Grimmjow, Shiro, and Ulquiorra. "Is that…? It is" the woman squealed, staring at the two alphas who had just gotten up. "GRIMMJOW! SHIRO!" she yelled as she released her grip on her companion and tackled the two of the shocked Arrancars to the ground.

"How the two of you have grown" she squealed as she pinched both of the boys' cheeks. "Shiro has grown into such a beautiful, adorable young man from that little shy toddler" she eeked as she cooed the white male. "And Grimmy has grown from his rebellious young child who loved to have his hissy fits into a fully grown-up strong man, like his father" the woman continued.

The Spirit King had rushed through the Shinigami to go and attempt to dislodge the excited woman. "Honey, get off of the two of them" he called.

"But we haven't seen them in forever and they have grown so much" the woman pouted.

"Auntie Tsuki? Uncle Taiyou?" Shiro asked, cocking his head to the side.

The woman, Tsuki's eyes lit up and she squealed. "Shiro-chan remembers me" she screamed as she picked him up and started to swing him around and around.

Grimmjow watched with wide eyes. "Help. Me. PLEASE!" Shiro yelled.

"I had kind of had hoped after you guys got in a fight with our parents, we wouldn't have to deal with your wife's crazyness anymore" Grimmjow stated.

"I know" Taiyou sighed.

Yamamoto had dismissed the Shinigami quickly. Most of them left quickly.

Ichigo had snapped from his shock the moment Tsuki had touched his mates. His fury rose and rose till now when it exploded. He shoved the child into the closest person's arms, which happened to be Byakuya's.

The oranget then processed to the whirling woman and her captured Arrancar. He grabbed her by the front of her dress, causing her to drop Shiro on his head. Shiro crawled away quickly.

Ichigo glared at the woman he held in his grip, growling and his eyes glowing a dangerous golden color.

"QUID FUTUO putas te fucking faciens ad meum salit, tibi stultus SLUTTY CANES" Ichigo screamed.

"Quid puer angelum Sum iustus ludens cum dilectus nepos" Tsuki replied back.

Grimmjow and Shiro blinked, a bit confused when Taiyou was too busy gawking at Ichigo with wide eyes. "Ille meum coeunt et potest non tangere quid mea" Ichigo hissed.

"Meus fuit ille nepos ... opus diu nichil michi angelus puer parvulus es nisi ... te sunt nihil sed puer"

"Ego stupri occidere si non clausa ore canis"

"Experiri paulo cunnus ... ego sum senior et plus" Tsuki finished.

Then the two started to hiss, biting and scratching. Velvety black angel wings appeared on Tsuki's back and the two flew into the air, continuing their bitch fight.

Taiyou sighed, a pair of white as snow colored feathered wings appeared on his back as he took off to where the two beta angels were fighting. "Prohibere ineptias" he growled.

"Hoc cunnus conatur ad unum salit" Ichigo whined.

"Ego sum non, mihi coeunt mush enim cerebrum" Tsuki snarled.

"Mitescere dears ... ille scilicet iuvenes et probabiliter confusa ... esse nice eum" Taiyou soothed, hugging the female who hugged him back. "Nunc angelus, placere conantur mitescere ... accipere a paucis spiritus et ire ad vestrum salit" Taiyou suggested to Ichigo.

Ichigo took a few deep breaths and blinked. Then he flew down to his mates. He landed in Shiro's lap, hugging the white male. Shiro hugged him tightly back. "You okay again King?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow sat down and Ichigo crawled into his arms, nuzzling his under into the crook of Grimmjow's neck with a soft purr.

Shiro pouted but settled for rubbing circles on Ichigo's back in a soothing manner. Byakuya gave the child to Ulquiorra and left. Ulquiorra bought the child to the trio. Ichigo snatched up the red head, cooing her. He was now sitting halfway on Grimmjow's lap, halfway on Shiro's lap, this satisfying both of the alphas.

Taiyou and Tsuki flew down, landing next the boys. Their wings melted away. "Awww…Grimmy and Shiro-chan are finally sharing" she cooed.

"Shut it" Shiro growled.

"Aww why?" Tsuki pouted.

"Just do it dear" Taiyou sighed.

"Grimmjow…Shiro…w-" Ulquiorra stopped at the glare Ichigo gave him "Ichigo you as well…we should be heading back now" he finished, a bit put off and nervous at the icy glare Ichigo could give.

"Okay" Ichigo chirped, getting up from his alphas' laps, much to their disappointment.

"Ichigo, wait" Rukia called, racing over and throwing her arms around him. "Come back and visit" she begged.

"I will try…it's Rukia right?" he asked.

The black haired midget nodded and smiled. "Hope to see you real soon Ichigo" she chirped.

About a half hour later, Ichigo and his group were leaving. Ichigo waved with one arm to Rukia and Renji and a few others who had been his friends before his changing. Tsuki giggled as she watched the Arrancars and angel leave. "How long do you want to bet till they learn about the kids" Tsuki asked.

"I give it a week…probably less" Taiyou replied.

"I can't wait to be a grandma" Tsuki squealed, with a childish grin across her face.

**The whole latin converstion, not important...just Ichigo being confused and trying to start a fight**

**Next order of business, Tsuki (Moon) and Taiyou (Sun) aren't actually family to Grimmjow and Shiro...they are...err were really close friends with Grimmjow and Shiro's parents so they became 'aunt' and 'uncle'**

**Also Ichigo is very scary...poor Ulquiorra xD and Byakuya being forced to hold the child...who needs a name...I was thinking Rosemary but if you got ideas, do tell ^^**

**I thought about giving the boys a break with the whole pregnant thing...but decided against it... yayz for moody and easily pissed preggy Ichigo =D**

**So ideas, plans, questions, etc, etc?**

**Please review ^^ I think my writer's block is dying...but it might revive so please don't expect much from me...thanks**

**BTW, anyone who actually wants a translation to the crazy conversation, note me and I will send it to you...though I will warn you Ichigo has a foul mouth when he's pissed**


	8. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	9. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
